


Right Until The End

by marvellouslynerdy



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Friendship, Other, bunch of minor characters including the bands spouses and other bands, it's all platonic, mental health, this spans like 40 years yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellouslynerdy/pseuds/marvellouslynerdy
Summary: (non-gender-specific) Reader x (platonic) Queen.How an ordinary photography student became best friends with what would be one of the biggest bands in the world. Told in snapshots.





	1. July 2nd, 1971

It seemed to be a normal day. Wake up, university, and hitting the local pubs with your friends on weekends. The usual routine. Nothing exciting ever happened. You were at some college pub in Surrey, because apparently the music was decent and the drinks cheap.

 

It was relatively early into the night, only 8pm, and already all your friends had vanished, one mumbling that she was going to some guy’s house, leaving you behind at the bar with your drink and your thoughts. With nothing better to do, you sat and watched the band unload their gear onto the stage. Four young men with long hair awkwardly stumbled around setting up. One of them caught your eyes, his dark hair, warm eyes and shy smile seemed familiar. You sighed and returned to your drink, waiting for the music to start or your friends to return, whichever came first.

 

“Hello, all you dear people!” a voice echoed out across the pub. You looked up to see the dark-haired man from before addressing what was now a small crowd. “We’re so glad to be here! We’re a little band called Queen, hope you enjoy the show, this one’s called Liar!”

 

You found yourself tapping along to the beat, your thoughts about your friends and university abandoned, instead focusing on the band and on your drinks. The rest of the show was a blur, each song was unique and every band member got their chance to shine. You were lost in thought, then you felt a gentle hand come to rest on your shoulder. The dark-haired singer had sat down next to you.

 

“Darling, you’re the only person left in this pub now, are you alright?” he asked.

 

“Yes, yes. Just lost in thought I guess,” you said, shrugging. “I really enjoyed the show!”

 

“Rog! Brian! Deaky! They liked our show!” the man called over his shoulder, and the other three members joined you. “Oh, I’m Freddie, by the way. Freddie Mercury.” he added.

 

“Oh! You go to Ealing!” You exclaimed. “I’ve seen you around! I study photography there.”

 

Freddie nodded. “I recently graduated, yes. I thought you were familiar as well. I don’t know your name though, dear.”

 

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

 

The tall man with curly hair stepped forward. “I’m Brian May, this is Roger Taylor,” he said, gesturing towards a shorter blonde man. “And this is John Deacon, but we just call him Deaky.” he added, and a man with long brown hair gave a small smile.

 

“Would you like to join us for a drink, dear?” Freddie asked.

 

You smiled. “Maybe another time, Freddie. I’ve already had a few too many drinks. Right now, I’ve got to get home…” you trailed off.

 

“Something wrong, (Y/N)?” asked John.

 

“My friends were my ride home, but they’ve gone.” you said, disgruntled.

 

“We can give you a lift if you’d like.” Roger piped up.

 

“I live on the opposite side of town though. I don’t want you to travel that far. I’ll stay in the hotel across the road or I’ll get a taxi. Don’t worry!” you said, standing up and wobbling.

 

“Absolutely not! You can stay in my flat with us. It’s too far and too late to get everyone home. We’ll have a girls’ night in!” Freddie exclaimed.

 

Brian raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure that’s a good idea, Fred? You’ve hardly got room for us all.”

 

“Oh, it’ll be fine! Don’t worry darling, we’ll make room.” Freddie said, then turned to you. “Let’s go then!”

 

The five of you piled into Queen’s van, and the effects of the alcohol began to kick in. The last thing you recall was Brian’s curly hair tickling your nose as you leaned against his shoulder.


	2. July 3rd, 1971

You awoke to a soft light shining through the curtains. You were tangled up in a set of brightly coloured sheets, still in your outfit from the previous night minus the shoes.

 

You sat upright suddenly and the room began to spin. There was a glass of water and a note on the nightstand, and with fumbling hands you reached out.

 

_“Dearest (Y/N), you passed out on the way here. Your bag is on the chair in the corner along with a fresh change of clothes if you want. The ensuite is through the door if you want to shower or anything. We’ll all be in the living room, holler if you need us._

 

_Freddie x”_

 

You smiled, then navigated your way to the ensuite and stumbled into the shower, turning the heat all the way up. You must have lost track of the drinks you had last night, you hadn’t felt this awful in quite a while. You sang to yourself as you washed off the smell of sweat and alcohol.

 

_“Yesterday, my life was in ruin,_

_Now today I know what I'm doing,_

_Gotta feeling I should be doing all right,_

_Doing all right…”_

 

Stepping out the shower, you wrapped yourself in a towel, put on your underwear and then the outfit Freddie left out for you - a simple pair of loose black trousers and a yellow blouse, and slowly made your way out of the bedroom heading towards the sound of laughter and smell of frying food.

 

“Good morning (Y/N)”, greeted John softly.

 

“About time you got up, I would have come to wake you! How are you feeling?” Freddie asked.

 

“I’m okay, I think. My head is a bit foggy though.” you said.

 

Brian wordlessly handed you a cup of hot tea, as Freddie piled bacon and eggs onto a plate for you.

 

“Thanks, guys.” you said, smiling.

 

The five of you sat around the table, joking about the smallest of matters. This was the happiest you’d felt in a while, and even though you’d only just met these boys, it felt like you’d known them your whole life.

 

“Forgive me, but were you singing in the shower, (Y/N)?” Brian queried.

 

You blushed and nodded. “I was singing one of your songs, except I’d heard it played by some other band that I used to go see.”

 

“Yeah, it sounded like you were singing _Doing_ _All Right_ , actually. Roger and I were in a different band called Smile and we wrote that back then.” Brian said, nodding.

 

“Ah, no wonder it was familiar.” you said.

 

“We’re heading into Kensington Market today as Freddie and I have a stall there. Would you like to join us, (Y/N)?” Roger offered.

 

“Oh, I think I might just go home, if that’s okay with you guys? I really don’t want to intrude. You’ve only known me for a while and I didn’t leave a very good first impression.” You said, chuckling a little.

 

The boys’ faces visibly fell.

 

“We liked having a fresh face hanging with us!” Freddie whined.

 

“I’m sorry Freddie, but I ought to get home. I’ve got to feed my cat as well. I’ll get the train.” you replied.

 

“(Y/N), we’re driving you home, okay?” John said. You decided not to pick a fight so you relented.

 

Half an hour later, you were all bundled into the van again, you in the front seat, directing John to your house. As the van pulled up outside, you dug around in your bag for your keys. The five of you clambered out of the van and entered your house, and within seconds of the door opening, your cat bolted to the door.

 

“Hi Bowie!” you said, immediately picking up the brown-and-white cat, and heading towards the kitchen. The rest of the band followed you, with Brian carefully closing the door behind him, and then stopped to look at the guitar hanging on your wall.

 

“Hey, (Y/N), do you play guitar?” he called down the hall.

 

“Huh? Oh, not really. That was my dad’s. I play piano and sing though.” you replied.

 

“(Y/N), darling, you are brilliant!” Freddie exclaimed, bouncing over and scratching Bowie behind his ears, as you put the cat’s food in a bowl and put it on the floor for him to eat.

 

You smiled. “I’m not sure about that, but thank you, Freddie.”

 

“I like the fact you named your cat Bowie, (Y/N).” Roger said. “I’d love to meet the real deal one day.”

 

“You’ll get there Rog.” Brian said.

 

“We should probably get going, the market is due to open soon.” John piped up quietly.

 

“Will you join us now, (Y/N)?” Roger asked.

 

“I think I’ll pass for today, Roger. I think I need another sleep.” You said, laughing softly.

 

“Well, we’re there every Saturday so you can come visit us, dear!” Freddie chimed in.

 

“How about I give you our phone numbers so you can call us when you’d like?” Brian suggested, pulling a notebook from his pocket and jotting down some numbers, and giving you the page. You gave him your number, and walked with them to the door.

 

“I’ll see you guys soon, okay? I gotta give you your clothes back, Freddie.” you said.

 

“Keep them, darling!” Freddie laughed, and gave you a hug. “See you!”

 

“Bye, (Y/N).” Brian called.

 

“Goodbye!” John said, then shook your hand.

 

“See you around, (Y/N).” Roger said, grinning at you.

 

The house was quiet, and without removing your borrowed clothes, you curled back into bed with Bowie by your side.


	3. July 16th, 1971

It had been two weeks since you met Queen and they welcomed you into their lives, but you hadn’t seen them since. You’d fallen back into the old routine, dragging yourself out of bed for class. The assignments were piling high and you had little motivation. You’d just had your last class for the day and were sitting out in the courtyard fiddling with your camera.

 

“How come you never answer your phone? I had to come and track you down here instead.” a familiar voice said.

 

“Oh, hi, Freddie.” you mumbled. “I didn’t know you’d called.”

 

“I called almost every day, dear. We missed your company.” he said softly.

 

“Oh. Maybe my phone disconnected again. It does that sometimes.”

 

“We’ll get Deaky to have a look at it! How about you come and join us all? We’re having dinner at Brian’s tonight. It’s not too far from here.” he suggested.

 

“Freddie, I’ve got an assignment due tomorrow and I’ve been putting it off.” you replied.

 

“What does it involve? I’m sure we can help in some way. Come on, you need to do something.” Freddie said, pulling you up off the bench.

 

You pulled a sheet of paper from your pocket and handed it to him. “That’s the assignment.”

 

Freddie’s eyes quickly glazed over the paper. “Candid photos? Darling, we’re gonna help you kill this assignment! Come on!”

 

The next thing you knew, you and Freddie were on the Underground bound for Brian’s. Brian lived in a small house in Greater London, and you found yourself hiding behind Freddie as he knocked on the door. You were both greeted by a mass of curly hair.

 

“Fred! About time! And you found (Y/N)! Come in, come in!” Brian said.

 

As Freddie bounded into the house, Brian stooped down to give you a hug. “Hi, Brian.” you murmured.

 

“You okay?” he asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

 

“Yes, I’m fine.” you replied.

 

“No, you’re not. Do you want to talk about it?” he offered.

 

“Brian, I’m fine, don’t worry!” you said. “We should probably join the others.”

 

He shook his head, but nonetheless led the way to the living room.

 

“Oh hey (Y/N)!” shouted Roger.

 

“It’s good to see you.” said John.

 

“Figured I’d invite dear (Y/N) over as they haven’t had much of a social life and they also need a hand with an assignment.” Freddie proclaimed, sitting down at the table with Roger and John, while you chose to help Brian with dinner.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, but it’s vegetarian.” he said while turning up the heat on the stove, then stirred the saucepan sitting on top.

 

“That’s okay. I’m glad I get to eat something other than take-out for once. I’ve been so cooped up with uni I haven’t had time or energy to cook.” you said.

 

“Is it just uni stress that’s been getting you down?” Brian asked.

 

“Uni stress, trying to support myself at home, and my friends aren’t the greatest. It’s just been piling up, I suppose.” you said, unable to stop yourself. Brian was very easy to talk to, and it felt good to talk to someone.

 

“Well, you’ve got us. And even though we’ve barely talked, we all think you’re great. If you ever need to talk, I’m here.” Brian said, taking the saucepan off the heat. “Come on, let’s eat.”

 

The five of you sat around the table, eating and chatting.

 

“So, Freddie, I know you studied design, and run a market stall, but what do the rest of you do?” you asked.

 

“I’m studying electrical engineering. I like repairing and modifying equipment, I made my own amp as well.” John said quietly.

 

“I’m an astrophysicist, working towards my PhD, hopefully.” said Brian.

 

“I did dentistry, then biology. But I much prefer picking up chicks.” Roger said, chuckling.

 

“Not at the table, Rog.” warned John.

 

You giggled. It was good to have friends. Once you’d all finished and cleared your plates, Freddie stood up. He’d had a little bit to drink already and it was showing.

 

“So I think our dear (Y/N) is wonderful, and they fit in so well with our group. I propose that they are made an unofficial member of Queen!” he proclaimed.

 

You laughed. “Freddie, I’ve only just started hanging out with you guys. Let’s give it some time.”

 

“Well, you already bring out the best in all of us, (Y/N).” John said.

 

“You’re always welcome with us.” Brian said, nodding earnestly.

 

“What they said.” mumbled Roger.

 

You smiled. “Thank you.”

 

“I believe that (Y/N) has an assignment due tomorrow and I volunteered us to help!” Freddie said, and for the next few hours, you photographed the boys with your instant camera. After the photos were taken, you all huddled on the floor looking at them.

 

“Oh, I like this one!” Freddie said, picking up a photo of him wearing a ridiculous scarf and singing his heart out. “Oh and this one of Brian!” The second photo featured Brian tuning a guitar, his curly hair hiding half his face.

 

You picked up a photo and showed it to John. “I think this is pretty cute!” you said. It was John holding a cup of tea while laughing wildly.

 

“Oh hey, look at me!” Roger said, grabbing a photo of him reclining on the lounge, shirt half-unbuttoned, and holding an unlit cigarette.

 

“You’ve got some talent here, (Y/N).” Brian said warmly.

 

“Thank you! I think I’m going to submit these four. But I want to take one more!” you said, standing up.

 

You grabbed your camera and turned to face the boys. “Say cheese!”

 

Brian insisted on walking you to the train station, even though it was only a few blocks. Freddie and Roger were a little bit tipsy, and John decided it was best to keep an eye on them.

 

“I’m sure you’ll do well with that assignment.” Brian said. “Your photos are so good.”

 

“Thanks, Brian.” You beamed up at him.

 

“You mentioned you played piano and sang, any chance of a demonstration soon?” he asked.

 

“Oh, I’m not very good! I just like fiddling around. I haven’t played since I was a kid.” you laughed.

 

“I’ll judge that when I hear it.” Brian replied. “See you again soon?”

 

“Absolutely!” you said, entering the station, turning back to see him wavily cheerily at you.

 

Your heart felt full, and a feeling of hope was blossoming. Things would get better.

 


	4. August 19th, 1971

Over the past month you’d been spending more and more time with Queen. You saw at least one of them almost every day. You’d grown close with them all in your own ways. Freddie was the artistic one who shared your love for photography. You and Brian had very similar personalities and were able to chat about almost anything. Roger was your drinking partner and was always happy to loan you clothes, and John was the one who would gladly drop everything to help you.

 

You were sitting at home, enjoying the university break, when the phone rang.

 

“Hello?”

 

“(Y/N)? It’s Roger.” came a voice through the line.

 

“Hey, Rog, what’s up?” you asked.

 

“It’s Deaky’s 20th birthday today, and he just graduated, and we want to throw a party!” Roger said, almost shouting.

 

“Roger, Deaky doesn’t like parties very much. You know that.” you said.

 

“Oh, it’s just you, me, Freddie, and Brian.” He said.

 

“You sure?” you asked.

 

“Well, given Mary can’t make it, and nobody else is seeing anyone at the moment, we’ll keep it small.” he replied.

 

“Okay. When and where is it?” you asked.

 

The phone was silent for a while. “I was hoping we could have it at yours? Freddie’s and mine is a mess, and Brian’s house is undergoing repair work.” Roger said.

 

You sighed. Of course this is why they were coming to you for help. “Okay, fine. Tell everyone 7pm. I’ll sort out some food if you can get drinks? I’ve only got half a bottle of whiskey.” you said.

 

“Sure thing. See you then!” Roger said, hanging up.

 

You prepared some food and made a banner with “Happy Birthday John!” and displayed it in the living room. You’d just finished getting changed when you heard a knock at the door.

 

You were greeted by the curly hair you knew so well, wearing a button up shirt and dark jeans, carrying a cake box and a bottle of champagne.

 

“Hey Brian!” you said.

 

“Hi (Y/N)!” he said. “You look nice.”

 

You smiled. “Thanks, you too!”

 

He looked away, then followed you to the kitchen, placing the cake box on the bench and putting the champagne away. Brian was quieter than usual, you noticed, but didn’t want to pry.

 

Shortly after, Freddie and Roger arrived, just letting themselves in. You raced to greet the, however Brian stayed put.

 

“Oh, hello darlings!” Freddie exclaimed.

 

“Deaky is gonna be here soon.” Roger said, piling numerous bottles of beer into the fridge.

 

There was a knock on the door. “Speak of the devil.” You said, and as you got up to answer it, you heard Roger address Brian. “Mate, what’s gotten into you?”

 

You swung open the door and John stood there, his long brown hair floating about in the breeze. “Hey.”

 

“Hi Deaky!” you grinned, pulling him into a hug. “Come on in!”

 

You led John through the hall and the rest of the band stood up and yelled “Happy birthday!” John turned bright red and you couldn’t resist snapping a picture on your camera.

 

“Congratulations, Deaks.” said Brian, finally getting up from the lounge to give the younger man a hug.

 

“Now we just have to wait for (Y/N) to graduate!” grinned Freddie.

 

It didn’t take long for the party to get started. The five of you were sitting on the floor, drinks in hand, laughing like maniacs, completely drunk.

 

Freddie quickly stood up and left the room, then after a few minutes, paraded back holding a cake with almost two dozen candles, and the four of you loudly sang to John, then ate cake and drank even more. The empty bottles piled high and the laughter became raucous, but Brian was still unusually quiet.

 

The rest of the night was a blur.

 


	5. August 20, 1971

You woke up the bright sunlight and a tangle of limbs. The five of you had fallen asleep in the living room. Roger had crashed on the lounge, shirt forgotten and hair stuck to his face. Freddie was curled up like a cat in the armchair, face completely hidden. John was propped up against the lounge, his hair messily braided, and Brian’s head was resting in John’s lap. You’d been leaning against Brian’s shoulder. You slowly sat up, careful not to disturb, and tiptoed out of the room.

You sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea when you heard voices coming toward you.

“Sorry we crashed, thanks (Y/N).” mumbled Roger.

“It’s okay. Better crash somewhere safe than somewhere not.” you replied.

“I think maybe we should all head home, give (Y/N) some time alone.” Brian suggested. 

“No, no, no. Stay.” you insisted. 

“What, all of us?” yawned Deaky. 

“Yes. All of you.” you said, beaming. “I’m going to sing for you. You asked me to after all!”

Freddie’s face lit up. You walked over the piano and sat down, and began with a simple chord pattern. 

“Hey Jude, don't make it bad,  
Take a sad song and make it better,  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better”

You sat there, lost in the song, while the boys were entranced. 

You played the final chord, letting it ring out. 

“(Y/N), that was beautiful.” Brian said quietly. 

“You have the voice of an angel, darling!” Freddie exclaimed. 

“You have quite some talent.” mumbled John. 

“You could give Fred a run for his money.” said Roger, grinning at his dark-haired friend. 

The five of you then sat around the piano, taking turns playing. Eventually, Freddie got up, announcing that he had to visit his family. John and Roger left soon after, leaving just you and Brian. The pair of you sat down and ate breakfast together.

“Bri, is everything okay? You seemed a bit off last night.” you commented.

Brian looked up. “I’m just feeling a bit flat, happens sometimes. Don’t worry about me.”

You nodded, and placed your hand on his arm. “You’re my friend, of course I’ll worry. But I know, it happens to everyone.” you said, reassuringly.

Brian smiled, and the two of you sat there savouring the peace of the moment.


	6. December 25th, 1971

It was Christmas Day. A day that was supposed to be full of happiness. For you, it was not. Two weeks ago, the bookstore you worked at shut down, leaving you with very little money. Things were tough. The band had offered to help you, but you knew they were saving for music resources and studio time so you refused their help. Your family was away in France this year and your friends were celebrating with their families. You’d resigned yourself to lying in bed all day with Bowie as your only company. 

Suddenly, you heard the splat of a snowball against your window. You clambered out of bed to see a mess of blonde hair run out of view. Children could be so annoying. You rolled your eyes and returned to bed, only to hear a knock on the door. 

“What?!” you sighed angrily, opening the door to see a taken aback John, with Brian, Roger and Freddie huddled behind him. 

“We thought we’d visit you! Merry Christmas!” John said, smiling. 

“Oh.” you said, dumbfounded. 

“I’m sorry, but can we come in? I’m freezing my balls off!” shouted Roger. 

“Of course! Sorry.” you said, standing aside so the band could come into the house. 

“I’m really sorry, but I don’t have much in terms of food or anything.” you said. The boys knew you’d been struggling, but you refused to take their help.

“It’s alright, we brought stuff.” John said. 

“And presents!” added Freddie. 

“You didn’t have to!” you sighed. 

“We wanted to.” said Brian.

“Nobody should spend Christmas alone.” said John.

The five of you sat together on the floor, eating mince pies, gingerbread and just enjoying each others’ company. 

“(Y/N), this is for you.” Freddie said, handing you a small wrapped gift.  
You opened the gift to find a vintage copy of JM Barrie’s Peter Pan, with a bundle of notes sticking out from behind the cover.

“Freddie, I can’t take this.” you said. 

“Nonsense, darling. I couldn’t sit back and do nothing given how you’re struggling. That should be more than enough to get you back on track.” he explained. 

You felt tears prickle in your eyes. “Thank you.”

Roger lobbed a parcel at you. “Merry whatever!” he said, beaming. You opened it to find a box of paper for your camera and a book of sheet music. 

“Thank you so much Roger.” you said, grinning. 

John carefully handed you an immaculately wrapped gift. “I hope you don’t already have these.” he said, as you untied the ribbon. Beneath the paper was a collection of vinyl records including The Beatles, The Who and David Bowie. “They’re wonderful. Thank you John.” 

Brian turned to face you. “Merry Christmas.” he said, handing you a box. You opened it to see a hand-painted frame, with a picture of the five of you inside, and a handful of assorted records.

“I love it.” you whispered. “I can’t thank you all enough. I’m so sorry I don’t have anything for you all.”

“Your friendship is enough, (Y/N).” Said John. “Merry Christmas.”


	7. March 13th, 1971

As often as they could, a member of the band would join you for lunch or coffee while you were at uni. In between Queen working on their music, and your new job at the local record store, you hardly had time to see each other.

 

Today was one of those days. You both sat in the window booth at a small coffee shop. Brian was examining some photos you took of the band in the recording studio.

 

“I really like this one.” he said, holding up a picture. You leaned over to look at the picture. It was a picture of Freddie, Roger and Brian leaning into a microphone, all looking very confused.

 

“Oh, thats cute!” you said.

 

“Also, I wanted to tell you. We’ve been signed for a record deal with EMI Records. I’m not sure how it’s going to turn out though.” Brian told you.

 

You felt your face light up. “Oh, Bri, that’s wonderful!”

 

“It means we’re not going to see much of you though. The condition is that we use the off-peak hours. Meaning we can’t hang out during the nights anymore.” he said, sighing softly.

 

“Hey, my exams are coming up anyway. So the timing isn’t too bad.” you said.

 

Brian nodded at you, then looked at his watch.

 

“You have class in 5 minutes, we should probably go.” he said.

 

He frantically helped you grab all your books and equipment.

 

“Thanks Bri. I’ll see you and the boys tonight, right?” you asked.

 

Brian nodded. “Yeah, Freddie’s place from 6.”

 

“See you then!” you shouted, hurrying out the door to class.

 

The final class of the day always seemed to drag on but none were as bad as this. You were so full of excitement for your friends, you knew how hard they worked for this. You found yourself sketching the boys’ faces on your notes.

 

As class finished, you hitched your bag onto your shoulder and briskly walked to the Underground, bound for Freddie’s.

 

You, Brian, Freddie, John and Roger sat curled up on Freddie’s floor playing Scrabble until the faint light of dawn began to creep across the room.


	8. May 12th, 1972

It was graduation day. You anxiously waited side stage for your name to be called. You hadn’t the faintest idea whether your family were there for you, they were sent a letter but you could never get through on the phone.

 

“(Y/L/N), (Y/N)” echoed across the stage. You took a deep breath and walked out.

 

“Awarded the Bachelor of Fine Arts, Photography, with Honours.”

 

You did it.

 

After the graduation ceremony, you awkwardly waited to the side, seeing every other newly graduated student with their families. You had no one. Wasn’t surprising to be honest. You turned to leave, head hung low. Then you heard a voice.

 

“And where do you think you’re going, darling?”

 

You turned around to see Freddie, dressed in a white leather jacket, with his hands on his hips.

 

“Fred!” you shouted, bolting to him and tackling him in a hug.

 

A cough.

 

“Hello! We’re here too!” said a voice that could only belong to a certain blonde-haired drummer.

 

You looked up to see Roger, Brian and John standing there, giant smiles on their faces. You tackled them each in turn.

 

“I can’t believe you’re here.” you exclaimed.

 

“Well, you don’t graduate everyday.” Freddie laughed.

 

“We’re family. Of course we wouldn’t miss it.” said John.

 

“Come on, we’re going out.” Brian said.

 

You smiled. “Thanks guys.”

 

The five of you went to Freddie’s, and cracked open a bottle of champagne.

 

“How’s the album going?” you asked.

 

“We’re starting the actual recording next month.” Roger said.

 

“We have most of the songs written now, but we might tweak them in the studio.” added John.

 

“If you want, you can come help us out in the studio?” Brian offered.

 

You grinned. “I’d like that.”

 

“The more the merrier!” Freddie shouted.

 

For the first time, you truly felt at home. This was where you were meant to be.

 


	9. November 27th, 1972

With no worries about university, you had the time to pick up extra shifts at the record store, which meant you had the money to go out with the band more often, rather than staying cooped up at home.

 

You were on the closing shift, ready to close the store, when she entered. An older woman, hair in tight curls, and looking very professional, stormed up to the counter.

 

You put on your best smile. “How can I help you today?”

 

“Have you got _REO Speedwagon_ ’s second album?” the woman snapped.

 

“I’m afraid not, that album isn’t due for release until next month.” you said, frowning slightly.

 

The woman rolled her eyes. “You’re the fourth record store that’s told me that today. I know it’s out already, my friend in America has it already.” she huffed.

 

‘It may be out in America already, but we haven’t received stock here.” you said, trying not to lose your patience.

 

The woman became hysterical, shouting insults and calling you all sorts of derogatory terms. You tried to block her out as you got ready to close the store.

 

“Excuse me, but I’m going to need to ask you to leave.” you said, as politely as you could muster.

 

It was at that moment Roger decided to walk in the door.

 

“Roger, I’m closing!” you called.

 

“So he gets to come in, but I have to leave? You can’t make me.” the woman shouted.

 

“They mightn’t be able to make you, but I can.” Roger said, stepping forward and glaring at the pain of a customer.

 

“Who are you to make threats, young man?” the woman snapped.

 

“I’m a drummer. I beat the life out of drum kits and can easily do the same to you. I’m their boyfriend and you don’t want to mess with me.” he threatened, and if looks could kill, the woman would be nothing but dust.

 

She audibly yelped and bolted from the store.

 

“Thanks Roger. You didn’t have to do that though.” you said, closing the door to the store, and flipping over the sign so it read ‘closed’.

 

“Hey, I’d do almost anything for you.” Roger said, smiling, and pulling you into a hug.

 

“It’s not the best look though. Threatening one of my customers and addressing yourself as my boyfriend! Rog, it’s a bit far.” you sighed.

 

“Well, could be worse. I could’ve said you were one of my parents!” he joked, causing you to chuckle.

 

“Thanks again.” you smiled.

 

“Just to make things clear, we’re not dating though.” Roger said.

 

You grimaced. “Rog, we’re like siblings.”

 

“I know, I know!” he laughed. “Now, come on, we have an official band meeting.”

 

You grinned, and followed him, locking the store behind you.

 

Roger led you to the local pub, where John, Brian and Freddie were already sitting at a table.

 

“Hi (Y/N)!” greeted John cheerily.

 

“What’s the occasion, boys?” you said, smiling.

 

“We have officially wrapped our first album!” Freddie exclaimed.

 

“It’s due for release July next year.” Brian added.

 

“Oh my god, that’s awesome! I’m so proud of you guys.” you said, beaming.

 

“We couldn’t have done it without your support.” John said quietly.

 

You smiled at him. “And I couldn’t have gotten through life without you guys.” you replied quietly.

 

“I think it’s time for drinks!” Roger shouted, sauntering away to the bar.

 

You exchanged a knowing look with the other three, knowing that Roger would probably leave with some girl.

 

Brian got up instead, and returned with drinks for you all, and the four of you sat at the table chatting for hours, wishing you could freeze moments like this forever.


	10. July 13th, 1973

It was a beautiful summer day. The boys had decided to take advantage of the fine weather and drive to the beach. Unfortunately, you were unable to join them as you’d be rostered for a shift at work. Even though you sometimes dealt with awful customers, it was still a great job.

It was around midday when the stock arrived. Your manager was on his lunch break, so you were left alone to handle everything. Two cardboard boxes which you knew were full to the brim with records were dragged into the store and set aside for you to unpack.

The first box contained nothing of interest to you, it was either music you didn’t care for or already owned, so you easily found their places within the store. The second box seemed to be lots of rock music which grabbed your interest. There was a new Beatles compilation record which you knew would be popular so you placed that near the front counter. 

The number of records slowly dwindled and nothing had your eye, until you saw the purple hue of a new record. You pulled it out of the box and gasped.

The cover featured a sole singer submerged in the spotlight beneath the bold pink lettering, spelling out a single word.

Queen.

It was at this point your manager walked back in.

“Hey, (Y/N), you alright?” he asked, seeing you simply standing there.

You nodded. “I’m going to buy this later.” you stated, nodding towards the record in your hands.

Your manager came and looked over your shoulder. “They’re a local band, aren’t they? I’ve seen their posters in some of the pubs.”

“Yeah. They’re pretty nice guys as well.” you said, smiling to yourself.

Your manager nodded, and the pair of you went back to work, humming along to the music that played in the background.

At 5pm, the pair of you shut up the store and your manager ran through your record.

“See you next week, enjoy the weekend!” he called as you left.

You left the store, with the record in your bag and a skip in your step.

You let yourself into the house, and bounded straight for the record player. Carefully you removed the vinyl from its cover and lowered it onto the turntable. Lowering the needle, you retreated to the lounge, basking in the strumming of the guitar, the rattle of the drums, the feel of the bass and the soaring vocals. 

Some of these songs you were very familiar with and you found yourself tapping along to the beat. Halfway through the album, you got up to switch to Side B, and resumed your position on the lounge.

After almost an hour, you had heard some of the most beautiful music you’d ever heard. The lyrics, melodies, harmonies and rhythms fit so flawlessly, and every band member got to feature in some way. It was a true piece of art.

Within seconds of lifting the needle, you heard a knock at the door. Answering the door, you saw a very badly sunburnt Roger, supported by the other members of the band. 

“Roger refused to apply sunscreen.” Brian said, rolling his eyes.

You chuckled, letting the band in, and then headed to the kitchen, fetching glasses of water for everyone.

“(Y/N), what were you listening to before we arrived?” Freddie called.

You grinned. “Have a look.” you said, walking into the room.

Freddie walked up to your record player and audibly gasped.

“Fred, what is it?” John asked.

“It’s our album.” Freddie breathed.

Brian stood up. “No way.”

You chuckled. “We got it in today and I had to buy it!”

“Can we listen?” asked Roger from his place on the lounge.

“Roger, how aren’t you sick of it?” John called.

“Go ahead!” you laughed.

Freddie slowly flipped the vinyl, lowered the needle and perched on the arm of the chair.

The five of you sat in almost complete silence until the final song faded out.

“I can’t believe we did that.” Brian said incredulously.

“Neither.” chimed in John.

“I’m so proud of you all.” you beamed, tears gathering in your eyes.

Before you knew, Freddie had wrapped his arms around you, with the other members of the band joining shortly after.

“Thank you, (Y/N).” Freddie whispered. “We couldn’t have done this without you.”


	11. July 28th, 1973

Since graduating, you’d put together a portfolio of all your best photography work in the hopeof finding some more experience or even employment. So far you hadn’t heard anything. Until this morning. You’d received a call from a company in Berlin asking you if you were interested in a paid internship for a German clothing line. It meant four months in Germany working with professional photographers. You’d accepted without thinking, and now had to break the news to the band. You anxiously awaited for them to arrive to the little cafe you’d chosen.

 

You sat there lost in thought until a number of people joined you at the table.

 

“So darling, what did you have to gather us all together for?” came the voice of Freddie.

 

“Um, I’m going away.” you said.

 

“Temporarily? Or for good?” asked Roger.

 

“For four months. I’ll be in Germany.”

 

“But we start recording our second album next month!” Roger exclaimed.

 

You raised your eyebrows in surprise. “I didn’t know that! That’s awesome!”

 

“The critics liked it. The general public, not so much.” John explained. “We get to give it another shot.”

 

“What’re you calling it?” you asked.

 

“We’ll work it out as we go along.” Brian shrugged.

 

“How come you’re away, then, dear? You can’t help us with the album!” Freddie exclaimed.

 

“I’ve got a photography internship. That’s paid.” you said softly.

 

“(Y/N), that’s amazing!” Brian exclaimed.

 

“Oh, that’s okay then.” Roger chuckled.

 

“I’m really happy for you. When do you leave?” Freddie asked.

 

You sighed.

 

“Tomorrow.”


	12. December 31st, 1973

The internship experience was amazing and you wouldn’t’ve traded it for anything. You did miss your friends and were excited to see them all tonight at Freddie’s New Years party. You hadn’t seen them since before you left and had only had fleeting conversations over the phone.

 

You smoothed down the front of your shirt and gazed at your reflection in the mirror. Freddie thankfully hadn’t chosen a theme for his party so you wore some more comfortable clothing. You wore a blue blouse and black satin trousers with silver boots. Your hair was loose and there was a smudge of eyeliner around your eyes. Satisfied with your appearance, you grabbed your keys and locked the door, hopping on the Underground to reach Freddie’s.

 

After a short walk from the station, you began to hear blaring music. You stopped in your tracks, suddenly unsure. You loved hanging out with the boys, but you weren’t too fond of large crowds. You were ready to head back home when you felt a hand come to rest on your shoulder.

 

“Having second thoughts?”

 

You turned to see John standing beside you, and nodded.

 

“It’s okay, I’m not too fond of big crowds either.” said John.

 

“But you perform in front of a crowd at all your gigs.” you said, incredulously.

 

“As soon as I get off the stage I lose most of my confidence though.” John replied. “Come on, let’s go. You can stay by my side the whole time if you want?”

 

You looped your arm through his and the two of you approached the front door.

 

“Deaky! (Y/N)! I’m so glad to see you!” Freddie exclaimed, pulling the two of you into a tight embrace. It wasn’t even 9pm yet and you could already smell the alcohol coming off him.

 

“Hey, Fred!” you greeted, voice muffled slightly.

 

After what seemed an eternity, Freddie pulled away. “I’m glad you two could make it!” he said, before bounding away.

 

Upon entering the house you were greeted with a bizarre combination of smells, and immediately you and John headed for the back garden, after stopping to grab one of the many bottles of champagne on the table and two glasses. It was quieter out here and the moon shone through the trees, the leaves creating dappled shadows on the grass. The two of you sat in the garden chairs on the patio, gazing out at the garden and enjoying each other’s company.

 

“How was Germany?” John asked, turning to face you.

 

You shrugged. “It wasn’t amazing. I learnt a lot but the people weren’t as nice and I didn’t get to see my family at all.”

 

John’s brows furrowed in confusion. “I thought you and your family weren’t close.”

 

You laughed. “I meant you guys. You’re more of a family to me!”

 

John smiled. “Well, at least you’re back!”

 

You nodded. “I’m very happy to be back. How did recording your album go?”

 

“Alright, yeah. Brian and Freddie wrote most of the stuff and there’s a couple of songs I wasn’t too fond of, but I’m happy with it as a whole.”

 

“That’s good. Did you decide on a title?” you asked.

 

“Well, Roger’s not too keen on it, but it’s _Queen_ _II_. The cover art is insane though! I’m sorry we couldn’t get you to take it. We’ve got a deal with a photographer for this album, and if we do well, the next.” John explained.

 

“That’s alright. As long as you guys are happy with the result!” you replied.

 

The two of you sat there drinking your champagne until a familiar head of hair peered around the corner.

 

“Hey guys!” called Brian.

 

“Hi Bri!” you said, hiccoughing a little.

 

Brian hurried over and tackled you in a hug. “I missed you so much!” he shouted. Like you, he’d had a fair amount to drink. Brian ended up sitting in John’s lap and the three of you chatted and gossiped together.

 

“Briiiiiaaaannnn!” came a sing-song voice. Roger stumbled onto the patio, hardly able to support himself, closely followed by Freddie. “It’s almost midnight! And (Y/N) is here! Hi!”

 

You laughed at your drunken blonde friend.

 

“Let’s countdown to 1974 together!” Freddie suggested.

 

The five of you huddled around Brian’s wristwatch, eagerly waiting.

 

“10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!” you all shouted, pulling each other into a tight embrace. You could tell that 1974 was going to be a hell of a year already.

 

Vibrantly coloured fireworks lit up the sky behind the trees but they were nothing compared to the fireworks of emotion within you.


	13. March 31st, 1974

The band had been on tour around the UK for most of the month, promoting their newest album, Queen II, which had been realised earlier that month. Listening to the newest album, you could already hear how much the band had improved and how they were finding their own unique sound compared to every other rock band out there. You’d spoken briefly with the band over the phone on a few occasions, and apparently the tour was going well. Tonight you got to see them live.

It was a short ride on the Underground to the venue, the Rainbow Theatre. It was one of the band’s last UK gigs before they flew out to the US to support Mott the Hoople.

Upon arriving at the Theatre, you presented your ID card and were given your special guest ticket and backstage pass. The boys had allocated one for you at every show but this was the only one you could make. You hadn’t told them you were coming either, in the hope of surprising them.

You eagerly took your seat and waited, as the theatre rapidly filled up. Eventually, the unique twang of Brian’s guitar silenced the crowd as the show began. After a guitar solo, you heard Freddie’s ever-captivating vocals, and the show went on.

The show was incredible, the energy from the crowd was contagious and you found yourself dancing and singing along. It was a theatrical event and you couldn’t take your eyes off the band.

At the close of the show, the audience’s applause was deafening and you proceeded to sneak out of the auditorium and head to the backstage door. Upon showing the security guard your pass, you eagerly waited for the boys to emerge.

After a few minutes, a very sweaty gaggle of long-haired men emerged from around the corner.

“(Y/N)!” shouted Freddie, skipping towards you and planting a great big kiss on your cheek.

“We didn’t know you were coming!” said John. 

“If we’d known we would’ve had you come and perform with us!” added Roger.

You laughed, pulling all four boys into a hug. God knows you’d missed them.

“We’re glad you could make it, (Y/N).” said Brian.

You grinned. “I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”

You waited outside while the boys changed into less-sweaty attire and the five of you headed out for dinner. You’d booked a reservation at a local Italian restaurant, and were waiting outside, when a girl of around 18 ran up to the band. 

“I just saw your show, you were amazing! Would you mind signing the program for me?” she asked, breathless.

Brian smiled. “Of course.” he said, taking the pen and program from the girl, and quickly signing it, before passing it around to the rest of the band. Freddie received it last and passed it to you.

“Oh, I’m not in the band!” you said, laughing and passing it to the girl.

“Are you part of the crew? Or a groupie?” she asked, curiously.

“(Y/N) basically manages us. They’re as much a part of the band as we are.” Roger said matter-of-factly.

The girl wordlessly passed you her program and pen, which you took and added a tiny signature in the corner, and returned the program to her.

“Thank you!” cried the girl, skipping away. “Best of luck!”

The five of you exchanged a small smile, and headed into the restaurant.


	14. August 7th, 1974

After Queen had to cancel the remainder of the tour due to Brian becoming very ill, the three remaining members tried to write and record new material for their next album. You split your time between the band, work and visiting Brian. After what had seemed to be an eternity, Brian was released from hospital and joined the band in the studio. You had a day off so you were there as well. In Brian’s absence, John, Freddie and Roger had all written songs or reused discarded songs from previous albums.

 

You sat there in the studio watching the group record, with the other three members trying to teach a very frustrated Brian their new songs.

 

“Darling, that’s far too slow.” groaned Freddie after Brian played.

 

“You can’t expect me to come up with guitar riffs on the spot and not know whether it’s what fits the song, Fred!” Brian snapped.

 

“Maybe it’s best we leave it at this for today?” John suggested, to a murmur of general agreement.

 

Brian quickly packed up, and hurried out. You glanced apologetically at the others and followed him.

 

“Bri! Wait up!” you called.

 

He stopped in the hall and waited for you. You caught up to him, and he turned to face you. Never had you seen him this thin or pale, even though we was naturally both of those things. His eyes were tired and he appeared to be on the verge of tears. You wordlessly pulled him into a hug, knowing how tough the past few months had been for him.

 

After a few moments, you both pulled away.

 

“Sorry.” mumbled Brian.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. Let’s drop your guitar off and we’ll go see a movie. There’s a new James Bond film out I think?” you suggested.

 

“That would be good.” your tall companion said, smiling slightly.

 

Baby steps, and Brian would be back on track for the release of the next album.


	15. October 24th, 1974

A few days ago, the band had debuted their latest single. _Killer Queen_ was catchy, intricate and complex. Rightfully so, it had hit the charts, jumping up to one of the top spots. It quickly became one of your favourite songs by the band. You’d been present for the majority of the recording process, and gave Freddie a hand with the music, so it held a special place in your heart. Freddie wanted to credit you on the release of the song but you laughed, telling him that all you worked out were a few chords, there was no need to thank you.

 

The band’s next album, _Sheer Heart Attack_ was due for release next month. And quite frankly you couldn’t wait. Today, the band were appearing on BBC’s _Top of the Pops_. You, Mary, Brian’s girlfriend Chrissie, and John’s fiancée Veronica, joined the band in the studio at the BBC.

 

For some reason the band seemed in a huff after speaking with the producers, so you carefully approached Brian, John and Roger.

 

“What’s wrong?” you asked.

 

“It’s playback. Not live.” grumbled Roger.

 

“Because ‘that’s how things are done at the BBC’.” Brian said, mimicking one of the producers.

 

You giggled slightly. “At least it means you get a perfect performance.” you said. The producer called action so you moved behind the cameras with Mary.

 

Even though it was all playback, you were still entranced like you were every time you saw the band. They just had the ability to get everyone watching them completely transfixed.

 

You had loaned Freddie the fur coat he was wearing and you admitted that it suited him better.

 

After the filming had concluded, you, the band, and their significant others filed out, and proceeded to the nearest electronics store. You all wanted to watch the re-run of the performance, but Freddie didn’t have a television and he lived the closest. The eight of you huddled outside the store, bundled up in winter coats, avidly watching the screen.

 

“You should be very proud, Freddie.” said Mary quietly.

 

“I am.” you heard him say quietly.

 

The eight of you went out for dinner together, getting fish and chips, or in Brian’s case, just chips from a local store and went to the park to eat. The eight of you were sitting together on a blanket, laughing when a sudden flash caught you all off-guard. A lone photographer had captured the group of you and sprinted off.

 

You, John, and Brian sat bolt upright, trying to make out the photographer but with no luck.

 

“It’s dark, chances are that photo won’t work out very well.” Roger said, returning to his food.

 

You just hoped it was a hobbyist or student, not the press.

 


	16. October 25th, 1974

You woke up, blissfully warm underneath the blankets on your bed. Bowie was curled up on the pillow beside you, his fur catching the morning light, causing it to shine ever-so-slightly. It was a Friday like any other. You glanced at the clock on your side table. Still two hours until your shift started and it was only a short walk away. Your eyes then strayed to the framed photo beside it. It was given to you by Brian a few Christmases ago, back when you didn’t have much going well for you and you were in a slump. Ever since he gave you that, things started to get better and you had Queen to thank for that. You picked up the frame and re-read the hand-painted inscription aloud. “Friends will be friends, right till the end.”

Dragging yourself out of bed, you donned a pair of jeans and a simple button up shirt. It once belonged to Brian, but you all had a habit of sharing clothes anyway. You tied up the laces on your boots, brushed your hair and applied the tiniest smudge of eyeliner to your upper lids. Satisfied with your appearance, you put out food for Bowie and locked up, not before grabbing your coat from the hook by the door.

There was still an hour before you had to open the store so you decided to treat yourself to breakfast and a hot drink. You made your way to your favourite cafe and ordered a muffin and a hot chocolate. You perched in your normal seat by the window and picked up the newspaper that was sitting there. You flicked through a few pages until you saw something that caught your eye.

QUEEN: NEW HIT SINGLE, NEW ALBUM, NEW LOVERS?

Beneath the text was the photo that was taken last night. It was slightly blurry, but you all looked happy and content, laughing joyously. However, you had a bad feeling about the article, so you continued to read.

New wave rock group Queen, have hit the charts and the girls! The band, led by frontman Freddie Mercury, performed on Top of the Pops last night with their new single Killer Queen. The song is a welcome change from previous songs, with the band venturing into different styles and territories. The group decided to get a healthy meal of fried fish and chips for dinner, where band members Mercury, Brian May (guitar), John Deacon (bass) and Roger Taylor (drums) were joined by their partners, and one mystery individual.

The androgynous individual seated next to Taylor (third from the right) has been sighted with the band numerous times, however their identity remains unknown. Rumours have been circulating through the band’s fans. Perhaps they are simply a good friend? Or a groupie-turned-lover? Only time will tell, but the latter is looking more likely, given this mystery individual can be seen leaning upon Taylor’s shoulder. The public has known about the existence of Mercury’s, May’s and Deacon’s partners for some time, but has Taylor finally found somebody to love?

This was new. Queen were finally big enough to have a section in the newspaper. Except instead of praising their musical abilities, it was prying into their private lives, as well as your own. You were fuming, and a little embarrassed. You sat there, contemplating what to do when a familiar face slipped into the booth opposite you.

“What have you got there, darling?”

“Hey Fred. Just the news.” you said, quickly folding up the paper and trying to stow it away.

“Oh, no, let’s see!” Freddie said, snatching the paper from your grasp.

He flicked through the pages and came across the article you were reading. You sunk into your seat as Freddie read the article, his eyes narrowing with every line he read.

“This is vile.” he muttered.

You looked up. 

“They have no right to talk about any of us, to talk about you this way.”

“It’s not fair.” you mumbled, finishing off your drink.

“No, it’s not. But I do believe it is now unavoidable. The press can be like vultures, it seems.” Freddie said, reaching forward and taking your hand.

You smiled softly. “I’m not prepared to give up our friendship because of some silly press.” 

“Good! Now I believe, you have work soon, my dear!” Freddie exclaimed.

He walked with you to the record store.

“Your album is due for release on November 8th, right?” you asked, unlocking the door.

“Yes! I think Sheer Heart Attack is our best work yet, as well.” Freddie replied, following you into the store.

“Well, I’ll be sure to buy it as soon as it arrives!” you said, chuckling.

Freddie wandered over to the rarely listened-to classical and opera section and began flicking through the records there. Meanwhile, you walked over the the record player in the corner, and swapped the record to play Queen II.

“Dear, you don’t have to play our music!” Freddie said, rolling his eyes.

“I want to. I like it a lot.” you replied, heading over to the counter and picking up the book you left there. You began to read, waiting for customers to come in.

Freddie paraded over to the counter, a few records in hand.

“Darling, we have a hit single now. May we john your Wall of Fame?”

You glanced over at the wall. Every time a musician came into the store, you would photograph them, have them sign it and display it. So far, there wasn’t many. You hadn’t been lucky enough to be in the store when celebrities did come in.

“We’ll get the whole band here and we’ll add you to the wall, how about that?” you suggested, ringing up Freddie’s records.

“Deal. I best head to the studio, we’re rehearsing for the next tour.” Freddie said.

Your smile faded. “You’re going on tour again?”

“Yes. UK, Europe, the USA and Japan. Until May next year. But you’re coming this time. All shows.” Freddie said, grinning.

“But I have work, Fred! I haven’t given enough notice.”

“Darling, we came in a few weeks ago and talked to your manager. You’re cleared to come with us! You’re stage manager!” Freddie laughed.

Excitement bubbled within you. This was going to be amazing.


	17. May 1st, 1975

A/N: This might be a  _little_ far-fetched but I don't care.

~

 

You’d been on tour with Queen for almost 6 months. You all spent January back in London, where you worked almost every day to make up for your absences. Your manager didn’t mind so long as you brought back souvenirs for him.

 

Tonight was the final show of the tour. The second American leg had been cancelled, but Japan seemed a fitting end. The shows had been brilliant and the band simply owned the stage every night.

 

“ _Here I stand…”_

 

You stood in the wings, absolutely rapt, as Freddie paraded out onto the stage in his floaty white top. The costumes the boys had this time were so much fancier and embodied their personalities, so you thought.

 

The crowd went absolutely wild every night, and tonight was no different. The band weren’t even halfway through their set and the cheers were as loud as, if not louder than any previous show.

 

“ _Lap of the gods… lap of the gods…”_ echoed through the hall, with Freddie’s voice joined by hundreds of others. The band’s music seemed to connect everyone together, to form one cohesive vocal line.

 

“As tonight is the last night of the tour, we want to thank every one of you for coming to the show!” Brian said, leaning forward into his microphone.

 

“And we can’t not thank our wonderful crew!” Freddie said, bounding across the stage towards you. “Especially our amazing stage manager, (Y/N)!” he shouted, and dragged you on stage.

 

You awkwardly smiled and waved at the crowd who all cheered for you. On the inside you were panicking a little. You made eye contact with John who gave you an apologetic look. Obviously this was one of Freddie’s spur-of-the-moment ideas.

 

“So normally (Y/N) is the one to hand Deaky the triangle for this song. Instead, I’m going to be doing that!” Freddie proclaimed. “Now I’ve heard (Y/N) play this before and they helped me while I was writing it, so tonight we have (Y/N) on piano!” he said, as you nervously sat at the piano. Brian looked over at you and gave you a small smile.

 

So long as you didn’t look out to the audience and focused on the black and white keys before you, you’d be fine. You took a deep breath and nodded at Roger, who began the simple clicking introduction, and Freddie started to sing.

 

You could do this.

 

You played the first chord, a C minor chord, and before you knew it you were lost in the song. As the guitar solo took over and your part finished, you gazed out at the audience and made eye contact with Freddie who grinned at you. You, on the other hand, gently glared at him.

 

“Thanks again, (Y/N)!” Roger shouted, as you hurried offstage.

 

You hid in the shadows of side stage, making sure everything ran smoothly from a distance. Admittedly, you got a slight rush from performing with the band, but you weren’t expecting it. You found yourself in a state of panic, bent double, trying to breathe. You lost focus, and Brian seemed to notice. He kept glancing at you during the show but you were hardly aware of anything.

 

At the conclusion of the show, you vanished into one of the empty dressing rooms and just let your emotions loose. You couldn’t believe Freddie pulled a stunt like that. You were sure he knew you weren’t fond of crowds and you didn’t like being under pressure. You loved Freddie with all your heart but sometimes he infuriated you.

 

You’d lost track of how long you’d been sitting there huddled into a ball. You’d ignored all calls of your name. Things could be sorted out without you.

 

“(Y/N)?” came a soft voice.

 

You sniffled. “Come in.”

 

John entered and sat opposite you.

 

“I’m sorry about Freddie.” he said.

 

“It’s not your fault.” you mumbled. “Freddie should’ve known better.”

 

“He’d told us of this idea. And we were all against it.” John said. “He didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“And you played it brilliantly as well.”

 

“I was so worried I’d mess it up beforehand. And then I started playing and it felt as if I could do no wrong.” you said.

 

“I feel the same, a lot of the time.” John said, nodding.

 

“What if I did mess it up though?” you asked quietly.

 

“The world would have ended.” John deadpanned.

 

You laughed. “I think I might need to spend some time away from you guys though. We all keep forgetting I’m not part of the band. I spend more time with you all than you do with your partners.” you said softly.

 

John’s face fell.

 

“But you are part of the band… I mean, we wouldn’t be as successful as we are without your support.” he stammered.

 

“I just need some time. To remind myself mostly.”

 

“Okay. We’ve all got to head back to London together anyway. You can tell everyone then I suppose.” John said.

 

“Thank you for understanding, John.”

 

“It’s alright. However, you’re not allowed to miss my wedding.” he said.

 

“What?” you yelped. “You and Veronica are getting married?”

 

John chuckled and nodded. “Yes, I’ve got to break the news to the band still. It’ll be a quiet thing though as Veronica is pregnant, which is why I kept using the phone so often.”

 

“Congratulations John. You’ll be a great father!”

 

John smiled. “Thank you.”

 

“C’mon, we should fill in the others.” you said, finally rising from your seat after what felt like an eternity.

 


	18. November 21st, 1975

You’d finally returned to your full-time position at the record store. Your manager was really good and understood that you needed some time to yourself after touring with the band. After the trip to Japan, you travelled around Europe, embracing all the photo opportunities and using up boxes and boxes of film.

 

You’d last seen the band in July, after John and Veronica had their first son, and before that at John and Veronica’s wedding. Since then, they had been all over the UK working on their latest album. You didn’t know anything about it nor when it was due for release.

 

You entered the store 15 minutes in order to tidy and check what you had to do. There was a note on the counter for you.

 

 _There’s been a crazy wave of popularity for this new single -_ Bohemian Rhapsody _(B-side -_ I’m In Love With My Car _). We’ve got about five left, they’re out back. It’s still topping the charts almost a month after release. I put one aside for you. There’s some stock that arrived yesterday that has to go out , it’s a new release -_ A Night At The Opera _. I put one of those aside for you as well. Good luck!_

 

You shrugged, unsure why your manager would put aside those records for you and quickly ran around tidying the store. You then ducked into the back room to see what the deal was with the records. The single featured a photo that you instantly recognised. Four mops of long hair, four serious yet boyish faces and four friends, bundled together in a photo that you took. _Queen_ had a number one hit. You couldn’t believe it.

 

The second album, despite the title, was a rock album. The artwork was a stylised _Queen_ crest. You had a quick glance at the songs and realised it was time to open the store.

 

It was ridiculously busy, almost every person came in asking for _A Night At The Opera_. Within a few hours, you had sold out except for the one copy set aside for yourself, so you carefully wrote a notice on a scrap of cardboard; _A Night At The Opera: SOLD OUT,_ and displayed it in the window.

 

It slowed right down, and at 1pm your shift ended, with the manager coming in. “I got swamped.” you told him, chuckling slightly as he ran through your new records.

 

You hurried home and placed _Bohemian Rhapsody_ on the turntable.

 

Freddie’s warm voice filled your soul.

 

_“Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?”_

 

The song was 6 minutes of bliss, nobody else could have written it other than Freddie.

 

You flipped to the B-side, and instantly the crashing drums and coarse vocals of Roger blared through the speakers. The song was interesting to say the least. You reckoned that Brian, John and Freddie probably weren’t too keen on it.

 

You put the single back in its sleeve and carefully pulled _A Night at the Opera_ from its cover. You only moved to flip the record. This was easily the band’s best work. There were traces of their previous albums there but the whole thing was so cohesive and simply beautiful.

 

You glanced at the clock and reached for the phone, dialling in Brian’s number.

 

“Hello, Chrissie speaking.” came the chirpy voice through the phone.

 

“Hi, Chrissie, it’s (Y/N). How’s things?”

 

“(Y/N)! It’s been so long! Things are good! How are you?” she asked excitedly.

 

“I’m alright yeah. Needed a break but I’m glad to be back.” you replied. “Is Brian around?”

 

“Sadly not. The boys are on tour.” she sighed.

 

Your face fell.

 

“Oh. I’ve got their album. When they get back, tell them to come to my place and we can have a party. You’re more than welcome to attend. So are any others.” you suggested.

 

You heard Chrissie’s tinkly laugh over the phone. “Go to Freddie’s on Christmas Eve. The boys were planning on having a party to celebrate the end of the tour. I’ll make sure they make it there.”

 

“Thanks Chrissie. I’ll see you soon!” you said.

 

“Yes! Bye!” she replied, and hung up.

 

You curled up on the lounge and played the album once more.

 


	19. December 24th, 1975

You saw the boys were playing at the Hammersmith Odeon in London tonight. It would be impossible to get in or anywhere near given how popular the band had become. You’d lost count of the number of times you’d heard _Bohemian Rhapsody_ on the radio. Instead, you would go to Freddie’s and meet them after the show. You grabbed some food and drinks, as well as Christmas presents, and headed to the Underground.

 

About half an hour later, later you stood at the door to Freddie’s flat. You let yourself in, placed the wine in the fridge and curled up on the lounge that faced away from the door. You pulled out a book and waited, one of the cats curling up beside you.

 

“Roger, it’s not my fault we were so successful!” you heard Freddie retort, voice muffled slightly through the door.

 

“At least I had to dignity to not proclaim that we’re _Queen_!” snapped Roger.

 

“Fred… why are your lights on?” Brian asked as the door creaked open.

 

John ventured in first and had a double take when he went to sit down on the lounge.

 

“Christ!” he shouted, stumbling back, then began shaking with laughter.

 

“John, what is it?” Freddie cried.

 

John just kept laughing, so you popped your head up above the back of the lounge.

 

“Surprise!”

 

Roger sprinted over and almost flipped the lounge, closely followed by Freddie. Brian wasn’t far behind.

 

“We missed you so much!” shouted Freddie.

 

“It was so different without you!” said Roger, basically screaming.

 

“We got into a lot more fights.” chuckled Brian.

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” asked John.

 

“Yes, I did. A break was much needed. It’s hard to keep up with a band who sold out their latest record on the first day and then went on tour!” you laughed, clambering off the lounge.

 

“You heard?” Roger asked.

 

“Don’t be stupid. She works in a record store, dear!” Freddie said.

 

“How was the tour?” you asked eagerly.

 

“Long. Tiring. But exhilarating.” Brian said.

 

“We sold out every show.” John added.

 

“It was simply outrageous!” Freddie laughed.

 

You poured glasses of champagne for you all and toasted the band;

 

“To _Queen_. And to _A Night At The Opera._ ”

 


	20. December 31st, 1976

 

Instead of a grand and ridiculous New Years Eve party like previous years, Freddie decided he wanted to spend New Year’s with the ‘original gang’.

 

You hadn’t seen much of the band this year. They had been working on their 5th album, _A Day At The Races_ and were preparing to go on tour. You’d picked up a second job as a music photographer, so you were travelling across Europe photographing all sorts of gigs. You might briefly get to see the band in April, once they returned from the American leg of the tour, but you knew they would want to spend that time with their families, particularly John with his young son, and Brian with his now-wife Chrissie. You knew for certain you would see them on June 7th at the final gig of the tour. You were photographing that show and you couldn’t wait.

 

You’d already let Freddie know that you would be late, and late you were. You entered Freddie’s flat to see Brian, Roger, John and Freddie already sitting on the lounges, drinks in hand.

 

“(Y/N)!” Freddie exclaiming, hurrying over and embracing you in a hug.

 

“Hey! Long time, no see!” you called.

 

You circled around the group, greeting everyone before sitting down next to John.

 

Freddie remained standing.

 

“Everything okay, Fred?” Brian asked.

 

He took a deep breath. “Mary and I have broken up.”

 

Roger opened his mouth as if to say something but Freddie help up his hand to silence him.

 

“I’ve been thinking for a while… while on tour… I think I’m gay.”

 

“That’s it?” Roger said, incredulously.

 

You all turned to look at your blond companion.

 

“What? With the look on Fred’s face you’d think he had a murder to confess to or something.” Roger said, causing a slight laugh from Fred.

 

“Freddie, we’re glad you told us.” you said, smiling warmly at your friend.

 

“But mate, we couldn’t really care less. You’re Freddie Mercury. You’re always unique and amazing and outrageous and you’re _you_. That’s what’s more important.” Brian said.

 

“We love you, Fred.” John said softly.

 

“You’re okay with it? I know it’s a little unorthodox but-”

 

“No buts. Nothing has changed Freddie.” you said, interrupting him.

 

The five of you sat around, chatting, singing and drinking, well into the New Year.


	21. June 4th, 1978

Since the management of _Queen_ had changed you’d hardly seen the band as a whole. You’d seen them fleetingly but with the band constantly touring, writing, recording or having families, it had made things difficult. Not to mention your trip to the USA photographing bands there for 3 months meant you’d seen very little of them.

 

Brian was joining you for dinner tonight, so you’d be able to catch up on everything you had missed. You were in the kitchen, preparing a vegetarian pasta bake for the pair of you. You were playing a _Beatles_ compilation album and dancing along when you heard a knock on the door. Bowie perked up from his spot on one of the bar stools, and you quickly hurried to the door.

 

Brian stood there, curly hair flyaway as always, wearing a striped shirt and jeans. “Long time no see.” he said, stooping down to hug you.

 

“Come in, come in!” you said, closing the door behind him.

 

Brian perched himself on the second bar stool, scratching Bowie behind his ears. “He’s looking a bit older now.” he noted.

 

You nodded. “Yeah, he’s getting on in years now.” you placed the pasta bake in the oven and stood on the opposite side of the bench to your taller friend.

 

“I brought wine, do we want to crack it open?” Brian asked. You nodded eagerly and grabbed two glasses from the cupboard. He poured two generous glasses.

 

“How’s things been with _Queen_?” you asked, sipping from your wine.

 

Brian groaned. “Fred’s become especially close with one of our new managers, Paul. It’s not good.”

 

“Wait, he always answered Freddie’s phone when I called. And always said Freddie was busy.” you replied.

 

“Yeah! He makes it difficult for any of us to contact Freddie. We only see him in the studio. If he shows up. Freddie’s been throwing all sorts of parties and getting up to mischief. Lots of alcohol, drugs as well. We’re all worried for him.” Brian said sadly.

 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around to help.” you said.

 

“Hey, it’s not your fault. We’re working on getting Fred back on track. He can still write and play and that’s what matters for the band. I’ve got you, Rog, Deaky, and Chrissie so I’ll be fine.” Brian said.

 

“Let me know if you ever need anything, okay? I’ll let you know where I’m staying if I’m not here.” you said.

 

“Thanks, (Y/N).”

 

“Anytime.” you smiled.

 

“So, you were in America, right?” Brian replied, perking up slightly. “What did you think?”

 

“Oh America was so good, but it was nowhere as nice as here. The weather was a nice change, especially Hawaii. I could stay there forever!” you laughed.

 

Brian chuckled with you. “Well, you better be around for the next month. Don’t want you missing anything important!”

 

“Oh yeah, like what?” you asked. “I’m ready to move to Hawaii. Bags packed!”

 

“Well you wouldn’t get to meet Brian Junior! Or Chrissie Junior!” Brian chuckled.

 

“No way! I go away and you’re gonna be a dad! That’s so exciting Brian!” you exclaimed.

 

“Yeah… I can’t believe it either. Chrissie is already at 9 months so the baby is due any day.” he said quietly.

 

“Wait, 9 months? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” you asked, eyes wide.

 

“I couldn’t contact you. You were overseas and I didn’t know where to find you.” Brian replied, defensively.

 

“Oh, yeah…” you said, chuckling slightly. “I’m so happy for you though!”

 

“I’m scared to be honest. I grew up differently to everyone else. I’m worried that might affect the baby.” he mumbled.

 

“What do you mean?” you asked.

 

“Well, before I was born I had an older sister who didn’t make it. I was raised as a combination of a son and a daughter. It made things a bit difficult when I got older. Hence that song I wrote for the first album.” Brian explained.

 

“You’ll be a great dad, Bri. Don’t worry.” you said, turning to remove the pasta bake from the oven. “Come on, let’s eat.”

 


	22. September 22nd, 1979

The band had been busy recording their latest album, while you’d been touring with _Status_ _Quo,_ photographing their shows. You hadn’t seen them frequently, but you’d talked to them all over the phone and babysat the adorable Jimmy May on a few occasions. You’d just gotten back to England to find out that you’d managed to score a big photography job with EMI records and were heading to their studio in London.

 

You approached the front desk. “Hi, I’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N), I’m here for the photography job.” you said to the receptionist.

 

She smiled at you. “Oh yes! I’ll have Sarah show you where you’re headed.”

 

Sarah turned out to be a girl around your age. “So we’ve seen that you’ve toured with _Status Quo_ and the list of bands you’ve photographed in America is quite remarkable. Now this band, they’ve chosen their costumes already, as it’s what they’re wearing for their music video so all you have to do is take the photos. They don’t need an introduction at all given how popular they are, but don’t go getting star-struck.” she said, beaming the whole time. She pushed open the door to the studio and your jaw dropped.

 

“(Y/N)?” came four very surprised, and very familiar voices.

 

Sarah looked between the five of you, bewildered. “Do you know each other?” she asked.

 

“(Y/N) is one of our best mates that we haven’t seen in for-bloody-ever!” said Roger, practically shouting, as he embraced you in a hug.

 

“There’s always far too much time between when we get to see each other, isn’t there?” John asked, hugging you after gently pushing Roger away.

 

Brian came and hugged you next, even though you’d seen him most recently.

 

Lastly was Freddie. He avoided eye contact until you approached him “Hey Fred. I like the hair.” you said softly.

 

He smiled a little.

 

“I’ve missed you, Fred.” you whispered.

 

“I’m sorry.” he mumbled, and you pulled him into a hug.

 

“Don’t you apologise.”

 

Sarah coughed slightly. “Just a reminder, you’re being paid to take photos, not catch up.” before exiting the studio.

 

You stepped back and set up your camera.

 

“We best take these photos then! Haven’t got all day!”


	23. October 22nd, 1979

You paced nervously in the studio, impatiently awaiting the arrival of your friends. Back home, your was packed up, every item crammed into cardboard boxes and insulted with bubblewrap.

Brian, Roger, John and Freddie entered, looking concerned. 

“Y/N, what’s going on?” Roger asked.

You took a deep breath, I’ve been offered a full-time job. Well paying. What I need. In America.” you mumbled.

The room dissolved into chaos.

“For how long?” John asked quietly.

“For good. I thought I’d let you know. Once I’m settled, I’ll send you my contact details. I have to go get my flight”

The band had an expression of heartbreak.

“I’m sorry.” you said, and rushed out.


	24. December 15th, 1984

It had been over five years since your move to America. It had also been five years since you last talked to Queen. Reconnecting from a distance was something you couldn’t bear to do, so you remained without them. Your job as a music photographer was brilliant, you travelled all over the country photographing musician after musician.

None of them were as good as your friends.

You’d seen them on their Hot Space tour. With a general admission ticket, you watched from the crowd.

You missed them. And now they were never coming back. Not after the MTV incident.

You sighed, and picked up the phone, dialling in the only number you’d memorised.

“Hello?” came a soft, warm tenor. 

“Hello, Bri.” you said, smiling into the phone.

“God, Y/N, is that you?”

“Yeah. I miss you guys. Sorry I dropped off the face of the earth.” 

“We were so worried for a while, and we made contact with your boss who just said you needed time. And we respected that. Are you ever coming back?” brian said quickly.

“I’m sorry. And no, I can’t afford to.” you sighed. “Will you ever come back?”

“Sadly not.” Brian replied.

The pair of you talked for hours, with promises of weekly calls.


	25. July 3rd, 1987

Your promise of weekly calls stayed true.

Today was Freddie.

“Hello darling!”

“You alright, Fred? You don’t sound too well.” you replied.

Freddie’s next words shook you to the core. “That’s because I have AIDS. I’m not well, dear. Please come back to England soon.”


	26. November 24th, 1991

You’d talked to Freddie and the rest of the band as much as you could since Freddie told you he wasn’t well. You’d managed to free up enough time to travel back to London to visit him after hearing he was getting worse.

You’d last seen Freddie two days ago, you sat with him and sang to him. He seemed content.

 

“Hello?”

 

“(Y/N)…” came a quiet voice.

 

“Phoebe, what is it?” you said, as a feeling of dread swept through you.

 

“He’s gone.”

 

You hung up and stared at the ceiling.

 

It wasn’t possible. Freddie Mercury. The light of so many people’s lives. One of your best friends. Gone.

 

You cried. Not only for yourself, but for Jim. For Brian. For John. For Roger. For Freddie’s family. For every person that had been touched by the magical being that was Freddie.

 

A star had gone out.

 

 


	27. November 24th, 2016

It had been twenty-five years since the world lost Freddie Mercury.

You'd devoted all your free time since to commemorating the man you knew and loved. Every photograph you took, every memory you had, and along with the help of Brian, Roger, John, Jim, Mary, Miami, and all of Freddie's friends, you compiled a book for his friends and family. Your own little piece of Mercury.

There was a film about him in production, Brian and Roger were still touring. John chose to retire with his family. Mary was who-knows-where doing who-knows-what, Miami was still running the band, and Jim had passed almost fifteen years earlier.

The world wasn't as bright without Freddie, but everytime you looked to the sky, he was there watching over you.


End file.
